The 14 year old reporter
by Jiqokuneko
Summary: Lois Lane is 14 she was traumatized in Metropolis so now she's onm her way to Smallville for therapy... (this fan fic was created befor the new seasons but it is still pretty good!)
1. Default Chapter

Lois Lane was on a bus. She was being carted off to her older cousin Chloe's house in Smallville. She did NOT want to go, her life was bad; yes. But she did NOT need therapy in Hickville! Soon her buss pulled into the station and slowly she made her way off. Chloe was there smiling widely and so was her uncle. Chloe hugged her and Lois put on the realest smile she could muster. She wasn't happy about this arrangement but they didn't need to know. She had been traumatized in metropolis when a guy in a ski mask mugged her. According to the police he was robbing a bank and she was just a side option to get some kicks. This left her very insecure and afraid. Apparently so insecure therapists assigned her to a host family in Smallville. They owned a farm and the therapists thought getting a chance to work on the farm and connect with the animals would do her good.

"So" Chloe said, "I heard you were staying on the Kent farm" "Yeah..." Lois trailed off, "What are they like?" she asked suddenly "Are they nice do they have kids?" "Um... they're a really sweet family," Chloe said a little startled by Lois. (This was the first real sentence she had said since they picked her up.)" And yeah they do have a kid, his name is Clark he's 16" she added. Their car pulled along the dirt road that lead to the Kent's place and she finally saw it, the house that would be her home for the next few months. A man that was working in the field next to the car stopped working and came over to Lois as she unpacked her things from Chloe's car. "So" he said holding out his hand "are you the helper they sent to us?" Lois shook his hand and nodded her head then quickly grabbed up her luggage and went into the house. Jonathan Kent stood there in disbelief. "She's a little shy..." Chloe informed him. "I can see." Jonathan Kent replied.

Once she got into the house Mrs. Kent showed her to her room. She sat there thinking about everything that had lead up to her being there now. Suddenly someone came into the house she could hear him talking "So I heard the girl that's staying with us just got here" He said. "Yes" replied the voice of Mrs. Kent. "But she's shy... you should try to get to know her and help her out, no matter what the therapists say I don't think she'll get better by just working here for a while I think she needs a friend too, some one she can confide in" "What's her name?" The boy asked after a little while. "Lois Lane" Mrs. Kent replied. "Why don't you go see her, she's upstairs" "Sure why not " he said. Lois jumped back and pretended to be very involved in a book. Sure enough the boy knocked on her door and asked, "may I come in?" "No" Lois replied. He was apparently startled at this defiant answer because it took him a while to say, "why not?" "I don't want to get to know you!" Lois shouted "I just want to be LEFT ALONE!" "Look," the boy said still ever so composed, "I just want to help you out and give you some one to talk to." "Well you can get over that because you won't find I'm a very willing talker!" Lois said "well what will it take to get you to talk?" The boy asked. "Your name, a hundred bucks and a corvette" Lois said Sarcasm buttering every word. "Well..." The boy said "I can give you my name at least... and will you settle for a ten?" "Mabey" Lois said unsure of whether to trust the boy or not. " My name is Clark" The boy said, and to get the ten dollars you have to open the door and let me in." Lois was thinking hard she wanted some privacy but a ten-dollar bill was just a good. "Okay..." she said and opened the door.

Clark sat down on the end of her bed "well..." he said. "Well what!?!" Lois snapped back "I said you could come in I never said I would actually talk to you!" Clark sighed, this kid was good. "So..." Lois started "About that ten dollar bill..." Clark laughed "No way are you going to get that ten if you don't talk to me!" He looked at Lois's face, she was thinking suddenly she "Pete and repeat were in a boat Pete fell out who was left?" Clark was shocked, her face was serious she wasn't kidding. "What?" he asked. "Pete and repeat were in a boat Pete fell out who was left?" Lois said again. "Repeat..." Clark said still stunned by her defiance. 15 min later Lois was still going strong and Clark was going out of his mind. "Look..." he began but this time when Lois opened her mouth to repeat the trap he had so foolishly stumbled into he put his hand over her mouth and said" If you don't talk no one can help you and you'll have to go back to the therapists in metropolis, now will you talk?" Lois nodded. "Okay..." said Clark "While I was in metropolis I was mugged by this guy in a ski mask he had just finished robbing a bank, the police shot at him but the bullets they did nothing... then he saw me... I was walking home when I saw him I had cut my knee when He ran out of the bank and knocked me over. I was lying on the ground and slapped me and stole my money. He was so strong I was thrown really far, my face had bruises for a month and it caused a hairline fracture of my skull. The police said he just barley tapped me 'cause I was a kid... and that I was just a side option to get some kicks which made it even worse for me.... There are you happy now!?!" Clark was shocked he knew who had done that to her... himself "I think that's enough talking for today..." he said and hurried out of the room. He ran down the stairs. "Mom!" he yelled, "what is it honey?" Mrs. Clark answered. "I can't be her mentor!" Clark said very shock up. "But Clark! Why not?" Mrs. Kent asked him again. "I'm the reason she's here in the first place! I hurt her, when I was in metropolis! It's my fault!" Clark said. "You have to talk to her, tell her you'll help her, but I think it's best not to tell her about metropolis okay?" Mrs. Kent said, "Why do I always hurt everyone?" Clark asked "She was perfectly fine but know she's seeing therapists and they even sent her to do therapy out here!" "Clark..."Mrs. Kent began, "Just go talk to her..." Clark headed back up stairs Lois's door was shut again. He sighed and knocked on the door, again. "Just come in!" was Lois's reply. Clark was relieved she hadn't been spying if she had she would NOT be letting him in right now. "I'm going to be your mentor" Clark said, "Were going to meet once a week or so or whenever you or I feel is necessary. Okay?" Lois nodded. "Good" he said and left the room.


	2. Partners

2 Months Later

Lois Lane was outside feeding the chickens the table scraps from last night's meal. She heard someone coming up behind her and turned around, it was Clark. "Hey Clark" she said. "Hey" He said back to her "Dinner's almost ready so you can come inside soon okay?" "Sure." Lois replied she watched Clark go and smiled she had only been there two months but she really liked him. Not romantically but as a friend plus she knew he was totally into Lana Lang. She was some picture perfect girl he had fallen in love with but something screwed their relationship and now apparently they're just an... "It". She turned to go inside when A loud boom sounded behind her she turned around just in time to see a huge shard of metal flying toward her. She dodged but it was to late there was a cut deep in her side and blood was gushing down her leg in a deep purple color. She managed to scream in pain before collapsing in a heap.

Clark was setting the place mats for dinner when he heard a loud boom come from outside he looked out the window and saw Lois collapse on the ground in a bloody mess. He looked over and saw that the Water Heater had exploded and shards of metal had gone flying. He ran outside and knelt over Lois. She was going cold. He had to do something fast. Then it hit him, his blood could heal people! So what would happen if he gave her some of his blood? He didn't have time to think he had to act, but how to cut himself? Then he remembered the bullet Van Mc'nulltey had shot him with his parents still had it... Within seconds he was back a Lois's side. Quickly he cut himself with the shard of Kryptonite. It took only a few drops in Lois's wound before she was healed, and Clark quickly threw the shard of Kryptonite out of range. Clark turned back to Lois she was unconscious.

Lois was in the black nothingness of her mind, she could hear muffled sounds coming from outside her prison but they weren't audible enough to make out. Suddenly a voice from nowhere spoke and said "so it has come to this that you should have the blood of krypton." Lois just stood there astounded "Then Embrace your destiny and become Carliel's partner." Everything in her mind began to spin and the voices faded away. Her eyes opened and she looked around she was in her room on the Kent's farm. "PARTNER!?!" she screamed into the air.

Clark was sitting downstairs his hands were clasped together and his face was pale. He was worried and still a little weak from the Kryptonite. He wasn't sure how Lois's body would hold up with his blood she had healed from his blood but what would the long-term consequences be? "PARTNER!?!" He heard Lois shout from upstairs. He shook his head and trudged up the stairs to Lois's Room. "Are you OK?" He asked. "Y-yes I-...I'm fine." She stuttered obviously frazzled. "Alright..." Clark said Hesitantly "I'll go" And with that he walked back down the stairs and sat in the living room.

Lois breathed sharply, something Cold was hanging from her neck. She pulled it up to her eyes, It was a Diamond Shaped Piece of metal, but engraved on it was another diamond with a figure eight inside, She had seen something similar to this...Clark had taken her to a cave... and this symbol was painted on one of the walls... And what the voice had said in her dream...partner?


End file.
